


The Perfect Daughter (Parks and rec highschool au)

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: April Ludgate has always wanted to be a the perfect daughter that her family wants. Her family hates the people of the LGBT community. How long can April be the perfect "straight" daughter her family wants?





	1. Chapter 1

April Ludgate hated her life. It was the same god damn stupid thing. Always dating this boy named Andy Dwyer. Her family would always ask them, 'when will you get married?' That was the thing; her parents were always a step ahead of her. The freshman sighed. _Their gonna plan out where I should buy a house, next._ The truth was she didn't like boys. She loved girls. Her family hated the LGBT community. So naturally she tried to be the perfect daughter. April had a crush on a junior named, Ann Perkins. _Well I have to go to school tomorrow._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch April sat with Orin Chen, Leslie Knope, Ben Wyatt, Tom Haverford and the Saperstein twins; Jean-Ralphio and Mona Lisa. A few days ago the Leslie and her boyfriend Ben, who were seniors, had "adopted" April. "How's my les doing?" Tom asked.

 

"My "parents" still hate lesbians." April responded.

 

"Well you got us. And you got Mr. Swanson." Ben said.

 

"Uncle Ron?" April asked, talking about her uncle.

 

"Yea. Him."

 

Suddenly Ann Perkins sat at the table, crying.

 

April's first instinct was to comfort the girl. "Hey, Ann. What's wrong?" April asked her arm around Ann.

 

"Chris dumped me. So that leaves me alone to take care of Oliver." Ann replied. Oliver was Ann and Chris's son.

 

"So your parents won't help?"

 

"No, they told me, next time use  protection."

 

"Hey, I'll help you."

 

Ann's eyes got wide. "Really?"

 

"Yea. What are friends for?" The lunch bell rang. So everyone had to go to their next class. Ann and April had to leave each other. "See you at your place." April said.

 

"Okay, bye!" Ann said waving.

 

"Bye."


	2. Way to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April wants to smack herself in the face.

During math class, April kept thinking,  _way to go idiot! You freak out because a hot girl needed help with something and you rush in to save the day. You're practically baby sitting and you don't even like kids!_

April was freaking out.

The other side of her said this though,  _Get it together, Ludgate. You can handle one kid and a hot girl, who which you've been crushing on for weeks._

_Who am I kidding? I'm a mess._

Leslie looks over at April. "Hey are you okay?"

"No."

"Why is that?"

"I made a promise to Ann that I couldn't keep." Said April.

"So you aren't going to help her?" Asked Leslie.

"If I did try to, I'd end up killing Oliver and setting the house on fire, fleeing the scene of the crime, then moving to Romania to raise goats." April said panicking.

"Okay. April don't freak out. Look, if you ever are freaking out while you're there, then text me."

"Thanks Leslie."

Leslie smiled. "You're welcome."

\--

At the end of the day, April walked towards Ann's locker and said, "Here it goes..."


	3. The fight

April walked towards Ann's locker with shaking hands. Her palms were covered in sweat. 

Finally she stopped in front of Ann's locker. And Ann was there.

"Ann you probably shouldn't have me help you with Oliver because I'm a vampire." April said.

Ann looked hurt. "Are you trying to get out of this?"

"Uh," is all April said.

"Unbelievable! You say you want to help me but now you don't? April Ludgate, you are so bipolar." Ann said. Ann started walking out to the parking lot and out to her car.

"Wait!" April called out.

Ann just ignored her.

April slumpped down with her back to her locker and asked herself, "What have I done?"

 


	4. Sometimes "Vampires" have feelings too

April left the school building with her head hanging low.

"God damn it Ludgate! Your such a prick!" April yelled at herself.

"I can't just leave Ann alone like that." 

April searched the parking lot for Ann's car but yet no luck.

April sighed. But then she got an idea.

April ran to the nearest supermarket.

April grabbed flowers off the shelf and ran to the check out counter. 

The cashier looked at her, "Getting these for a special someone?" 

"No. These are for my friend. This because I ditched her. I feel like shit for doing that." April explained.

"Oh. Okay." The cashier said.

April paid what she had to and then she left the store and ran to a group of houses. She stopped into front of a light blue one. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Ann openned the door. "What do you want?"

April didn't say anything. She just handed Ann the flowers.

Ann looked at them and then read the note attached to it. She read it aloud, "Sorry for ditching you. It was stupid of me. I'm stupid." Ann looked at April. "April, you aren't stupid."

"There's more," is all April says.

Ann looked back it. "And just so you know, vampires have feelings too."

Ann looked at April once again. "Well 'vampire' you should get inside before you burn."

April smiled. "If I'm a vampire, I need your permission."

"Okay. You can come in." Ann says.

April walks in and Ann shuts the door and follows her.


	5. So we finally meet

Ann puts the flowers down on a side table.

"So, what's first?" April asks.

"You haven't met Oliver yet, right?"

"I have yet to meet him."

Ann takes April's hand and leads her to a small room. 

In the room is a child about one year old. 

Ann lets go off April's hand and picks up Oliver.

April looks at Oliver. "So, finally we meet."

Both Ann and Oliver laugh.

Ann's laugh almost melted April's heart.

"April this is Oliver." Ann looks at Oliver. "Oliver, this is April."

"He knows who I am?" April asks.

Ann nods. 

April's heart rate slightly elevated.

"How would you like to hold Oliver?" Ann asked.

April shakes her head, "I'm not good with kids. Once I made my younger brother so scared he wouldn't sleep in his own bed for two weeks!"

"Come on!" Ann said making an adorable puppy face.

_God damn it! She's so damn cute!_ April said to herself in her mind. "Fine."

Ann passed Oliver over April. "Can you carry him out to the dinning room?"

April nodded.

The two girls walked to the dinning room.

April put Oliver in his high chair.

Ann pulled out some sort of food.

After twenty minutes, Ann asked, "What time is it?"

"6:31pm." April said, checking her phone.

"Oh I need to get Oliver into bed." Ann rushed off and came back thirty minutes later.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ann said.

"I understand." April said.

"Well I just you have to go."

"Yeah." April headed towards the door.

"See you tommorrow!" Ann called.

"See you tommorrow," April repeated back to Ann as she walked through the door.

She looked at her phone. "Shit! It's 7pm! I'm so in trouble!" April groaned as she put her phone back into her pocket and ran home.


	6. Where were you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April gets busted.

April slowly crept back into the house.

Her family was busy doing their nightly prayers.

April thought that she'd be okay.

Rita Ludgate, April's mom, turns toward her.

"April! Where were you? It's 8 in the night!"

Larry Ludgate, April's dad, just stares at her, waiting for an excuse to slap her.

April bites her lip. "I was tutoring my friend in math."

"Oh." Rita says walking away. Larry glares at her for a second but then wonders over to Rita.

April's siblings, Natalie and August run up stairs to their rooms and April does the same.

As she sits on her bed, April gets a text. She opens it.

It says its from Ann. 'Wanna come over for dinner tommorrow?'

April smiles as she texts back. 'Yeah. Sure.'

The rest of the night April was happy.


	7. Thank god it's Friday

~~~~Once again lunch rolled around.

April took a seat by Orin.

Tom smirked at her. "So, did you make out with Ann last night?"

"No," April said.

"Damn! I was sure that was going to happen! Well just when you decide to, call me over." Tom said.

April laughed. "Will do."

Ann then sits down.

Leslie then says, "Ann! How are you my sparkly unicorn fart?"

"I'm fine Leslie." 

Leslie eyed April. "So April didn't try to suck anyone's blood?"

"No. She was very tame." Ann said.

"Oh. Okay. Good."

Once again another lunch period went.

The bell rang it was time to head towards class.

"Why are you smiling?" Leslie asked April.

"Ann invited me over for dinner," April explained.

"Aw! April and Ann sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Leslie began. 

April looked panicked. Her hand shot over Leslie's mouth. "Shh! Ann is right in front of you! Do you want her to hear that?"

"No," Leslie said.

April sighed. "I've gotta get to class."


	8. Thank god it's Friday part two

After math class, Ann and Leslie walked through the hallways.

Finally Leslie said, "So why did you invite April over for dinner?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah."

Ann sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you. I like being around April. That's all."

"Oh." Leslie got louder. "You like Ap-"

Ann's hand shot over Leslie's mouth before she could say anything more.

Ann felt something wet against her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away. "Ew Leslie! Did you just lick me?"

Leslie nodded.

Ann wiped her hand off on her pants.

"So, I'm guessing you like April as more then just friends."

Ann nodded. "Just don't tell her!"

"Okay Ann. Your secret is safe with me." Leslie said.

A few moments later Leslie ran away from Ann and past April saying, "Ann likes you back!"

Ann ran after her. "Damn it, Knope!"

April's cheeks turned pink. She smiled at the thought that Ann liked her back.


	9. She found April's phone

After school, April met Ann at her locker.

"Can you pick me up at 5?" April asked.

Ann nodded. "Sure."

_Well here it goes. Be brave Ludgate! Be brave._

"Do you um like um..." April didn't even get a chance to finish what she was saying because her face was completely red. April tried to rephrase what see was saying, "Was what Leslie said true?"

Ann sighed. "Yeah it was. I like you. Meaning like like you."

April then blurted out, "Well I like you too!"

_Way to go, Ludgate. So much for being subtle._

"Would you like to-" April stoped once again.

Ann kissed April on the cheek. Ann pulls back. "I know what you were asking so how was that for an answer?"

"It was a great answer..." April stuttered.

Ann smiled, "see you at five."

April repeated what Ann had just said to her, "see you at five."

April left the school.

-

Once she was home, April got a text from Ann.

'Are you excited?'

'Hell yes. ❤ ❤'

'Aw you're so sweet ❤'.

April smiled at the message that Ann had sent. She set her phone down and left the room for a brief moment.

Natalie snuck in and looked at April's text messages with Ann.

Natalie took out her own phone and took a picture of the messages and snuck out.

April walked back in and got her phone and waited outside for Ann to be there.

 


	10. Dinner with Ann

April saw Ann's car pull up.

She climbed in.

"Ready?" Ann asked.

April nodded. "As ready as I'll every be."

The car zoomed off.

Within minutes they pulled in at Ann's house.

They both got out and went inside.

"Have a seat." Ann said to April.

April sat down.

Ann went down the hallway and appeared a few moments later carrying Oliver. She put him in his high chair. Ann sat between April and Oliver.

Ann's dad came an sat at the table as Ann's mom put out the food.

A little bit after dinner started, Ann's dad said, "So you're Ann's girlfriend?" 

"That would be correct, sir." April said.

Ann's dad laughed. "I like this one. She's got manners."

Ann glared at her dad. "This one has a name. Her name is April."

Ann's mom said, "So tell us a bit about yourself April."

"My family is from Eagleton. I have a sister and a brother. And when I was five I named a stray cat Satan."

"Interesting," Ann's mother said.

-

Once dinner was over, Ann's mom asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

Before April could say anything, Ann said, "she can stay the night."

Ann quickly tucked Oliver into bed and rushed upstairs. April followed her.

A few minutes later April heard Ann's parents go to bed.

"Wow they go to bed early," remarked April.

"Tell me about it," said Ann who was heading towards the window. Ann opened the window.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

"Going to a party. And you're coming with me."

 


	11. The party

Both Ann and April climbed out of the window an onto a small slab of roof. Ann shut the window.

Both of them jumped into the bushes. They clambered out of the bushes and headed to the sidewalk.

As they were walking April said, "Your parents told you not to go to the party but yet you're going."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ann asked.

April smiled. "No. I love that. So where is this party, anyway?"

"At Craig Middlebrooks's house."

-

When they got there they saw Jean-Ralphio, Mona Lisa, Leslie, Ben, Orin, and Tom chatting.

Tom saw them. "Hey! So glad you could make it! Now let's go get drunk off our asses!"

-

April was pretty sure Ann was even more drunk then she was. And April wasn't sure how that was possible.

"Hey! Ann Perkins!"

April knew that voice. That's when she saw it. He walked towards them. He was clearly also drunk off his ass.

It was no other then Chris fucking Traeger.

April turned away from them for a minute and when she turned back Chris and Ann were gone.

April's headache started to kick in. She decided to sit down on this white designer couch with Orin.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Orin asked.

April didn't wanna say. She knew what happened. It hurt her. But her sorrow turned into anger. And her anger got the best of her. "Ann fucking cheated on me! And of all the people she could of done it with she did it with Chris ass-hole Traeger aka his royal doucheness."

Orin looked freaked out. "You need to take a deep breath."

April tried. She really did. "I can't when my girlfriend is off fucking her ex!"

Just then Ann and Chris stumbled back into the room.

That was the last straw for April. She got up. "That's it. I'm leaving."

April stalked off and took the long way back home.


	12. Thoughts Soft and Soaked in Pain

April didn't feel like going home at the moment.

She stopped at a dinner.

She stepped inside and sat at the counter. She felt nothing but sorrow and she tried to hide in her red and black flannel.

A young woman maybe about 17 aproached April, "Hi. What can I get you?"

"Something that can reflect the pain I'm feeling," April muttered to the girl.

"Sounds like you've had a rough night, want to talk about it?" 

"Sure," April said, trying to smile.

"Go ahead," the waitress said.

"Well my girlfriend got drunk and cheated on me," April explained.

The waitress looked April right in the eyes, "If she was drunk, she probably didn't mean it. You should give her a second chance."

"Maybe I will give her a second chance," April said, smiling.

-

When April got home, her parents were wanting for her.

They looked mad.

"Hey," April said, nervous.

"Who is Ann?" Asked Larry.

April gulped and thought,  _I'm SO dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want me to continue.


End file.
